


A bet's a bet

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian GP 2017, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "If I win a race this season, you will come to dinner with me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that came to me.

The spray of champagne tasted so damn sweet to Sebastian.

He's done it.

He's won a race after what feels like forever.

Sebastian's heart beats fast and the blood roars in his ears as he talks to Mark, the fact that he's won still going round and round in his head.

But something is missing.

* * *

 

As Sebastian climbs down from the podium and makes his way back down to the garages, one thought is in his head.

Jenson.

Last year Sebastian had promised Jenson he would win for him, but he had not counted on the British driver upping and leaving by the end of that season, breaking his heart.

Sebastian remembers being sat in the bar with Jenson after another retirement and making a bet.

"If I win a race this season, you will come to dinner with me."

Jenson had readily agreed to the bet. The two of them having bonded over their awful season.

Jenson had seemed interested and flirty, Sebastian not knowing then that at that point Jenson had made his mind up about retiring.

Jenson leaving had hurt.

And without a win to his name that year, Sebastian never got to ask him to dinner.

Sebastian was in love with Jenson, and knowing he let him slip through his fingers hurt.

* * *

 

Sebastian takes out his phone from its place in the garage and goes through his messages. Of course, he still kept in touch with Jenson, but he has never brought up their bet. Sebastian wasn't sure what Jenson's answer would be if he did.

Jenson hasn't replied to his last message, which was unusual for him. Jenson would never leave their conversations unfinished, but now...

Sebastian sighs and puts his phone back down, looking up to greet the Ferrari mechanics packing up the garage.

"Need a hand?" Sebastian asks and one of the mechanics nods. Sebastian immediately sets about helping.

The Paddock had felt weird this year without Jenson. There was a gap there that Sebastian believed could never be filled. The absence of Jenson was everywhere and Sebastian wasn't sure he could ever get used to it. He kept expecting Jenson to appear in the McLaren garage, laughing and joking with Fernando.

Sebastian shakes his head, not wanting to dwell on Jenson anymore, and gets stuck into the task at hand.

* * *

It's late when Sebastian finally helps load the last of the equipment and one of the mechanics gently reminds him he needs to go celebrate.

Sebastian takes the gentle hint and after making sure everyone is okay, he begins his walk back up the pit lane and towards the Paddock entrance.

It's as Sebastian is walking towards his motor home that he hears someone running after him.

Sebastian turns around and has a shock at who that person is.

It's Jenson.

Jenson slows down and walks up to Sebastian, smiling gently. "Hello."

"Jenson! What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks in surprise as he quickly pulls Jenson into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I couldn't miss this race now could I?" Jenson asks as he pulls away from Sebastian. "And I'm glad I didn't. Well done!"

"Thank you." Sebastian smiles warmly up at Jenson. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Jenson replies, a glint in his eye. "After all, I've got a dinner to go to."

"Huh?" Sebastian asks, his heart racing as Jenson grins at him.

"Remember what you said? It was last year and we were feeling sorry for ourselves. You said to me that if you won a race, you would take me to dinner. Now a year has passed I know, but you've won a race. I'm here for that dinner."

Sebastian's brain goes offline at the words and when he doesn't respond, Jenson begins to back-peddle.

"You don't have to take me to dinner of course, it was only a silly bet anyway. It means nothing." Jenson smiles sadly at Sebastian.

Sebastian shakes his head and quickly reaches out for Jenson's hand, as if to stop him from leaving.

"Wait! Sorry. I just. I can't believe you remember that bet." Sebastian lets out a nervous chuckle. "I would like to take you to dinner. No, in fact I'd love to take you to dinner."

Sebastian looks intently at Jenson and Jenson smiles widely, gently catching Sebastian's hand in his.

"I would love to come to dinner with you. Shall we?" Jenson tips his head in the direction of the exit to the Paddock but Sebastian shakes his head.

"Let me change first, then we'll go." Sebastian explains.

Jenson nods. "Okay." A small delighted smile on his face.

And just before Sebastian let's go of Jenson's hand to make his way to his motor home, he decides to be brave.

With a soft, giddy smile, Sebastian leans up and presses a gentle kiss against Jenson's lips, before pulling away and smiling coyly, moving himself away from Jenson and towards his motor home.

Leaving Jenson to watch him go, a stunned look on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
